


WayHaught Proposal

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: The title pretty much covers it. ;)





	WayHaught Proposal

"What are you grinning about?" Nicole asked as she walked up to the porch of the Earp homestead.

Waverly's smile grew wider as she gave a slight shrug.

Nicole was always happy to see Waverly too so she didn't think much of it. She leaned down to give her a quick kiss hello. "Hey."

"Hey," Waverly beamed at her.

"Do you want to go inside or…?"

"In a minute," Waverly said.

Nicole nodded.

Waverly took a deep breath and then dropped to one knee holding a ring out before her.

Nicole inhaled sharply, stunned.

"Nicole…"

"Waverly, wait," Nicole interrupted, suddenly getting serious. "Are you sure?"

Waverly chuckled. "I've never been more sure of anything… of anyone in my life."

Nicole beamed at her.

Waverly continued, "I appreciate that you've never pushed me to be anything I didn't want to be or to do anything I wasn't ready for. I know you're concerned because you're the first relationship I've had with a woman and I'm young, but it's been two years and I'm the one down on one knee."

There was truth to what she said. Nicole never wanted to pressure Waverly into anything, so after her initial flirtations, she'd let Waves make all the first moves so she would feel in control and not threatened. What Waves had said the first time they kissed had left a strong impression: _It's not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you._ Nicole never wanted to scare her.

"Waves, I…" Nicole wasn't sure what to say.

Waverly looked at her carefully and said, "Do you trust me, Nicole?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then trust that I know what I want most in this world: it's you." Waverly reached up and pressed a kiss to the back of Nicole's hand. Waves couldn't help but notice it was shaking.

"If you're not ready," Waves said, "If you're gun-shy because of your experience with Shea, I understand. I'll wait. I just wanted to make my intentions clear: I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears streamed down Nicole's face.

"Oh god, Nicole, I didn't mean to make you cry," Waverly said, getting up.

Nicole shook her head, "No, happy tears."

"Are you sure?" Waverly asked concerned. She placed a comforting hand on Nicole's waist.

"God, I'm such a mess," Nicole said wiping her tears off on the elbow of her sleeve. "Yes, I'm sure."

Waves studied her face for a minute giving Nicole's emotions a chance to settle. Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking her head, judging herself for her emotional display.

Waverly lifted Nicole's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Hey, you OK?"

There was so much compassion, love, and affection in Waverly's eyes, it took Nicole's breath away. She smiled at her and said, "Yes, really."

"OK then," Waverly said, dropping back to one knee. She held out the ring again and said, "Nicole Haught, will you marry me?"

"Waverly Earp, I love you so much. Yes, YES!" Nicole held out her hand and willed it to be still to no avail. Her body was humming with excitement.

Waverly took her hand gently and slid the ring on. She was rock steady, oozing certainty, which Nicole found both reassuring and very sexy.

"C'mere," Nicole said, helping Waves up and straight into a deep hug. "You make me so happy," Nicole whispered into her ear.

"Right back at ya," Waverly said, pulling back just enough so she could kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a WayHaught panel at EarperConUK during which someone asked what a WayHaught proposal would look like and who would be the one to propose?
> 
> Dom and Kat's answer that Waverly would get their first because Nicole is so careful of her felt bang on to me and this fic is the result.
> 
> It's about halfway through this periscope, but seriously, it's worth watching the whole thing:  
> https://www.pscp.tv/EarperConUK/1OyKArYnQeyGb?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> *I'm assuming Waves has something romantic set up inside the Homestead but didn't want to tip her hand so she could surprise Nicole. ;)


End file.
